


Deep Inside of Me (The Change in Perspective remix)

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Ethnobotany, Gen, Puberty, Remix, Sex Pollen, There's no actual sex in this mind you, Waiting, remix madness 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Groot's pollen is affecting the crew, so he waits out this stage of plant puberty in the airlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Inside of Me (The Change in Perspective remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Need No Cure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351768) by [Kyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra/pseuds/Kyra). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Kyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra/pseuds/Kyra) in the [remixmadness2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixmadness2015) collection. 



Groot missed Rocket. But Rocket came to visit him, waving through the glass, and that was nice. He thought about Rocket's soft fur, and what it would feel like under his tendrils. They all had different textures, Gamora smooth like steel, Drax like rock. Peter was like a forest animal, a species Groot could no longer quite remember but that felt comforting and familiar. When his pollen was out, he craved touch even more than he normally did.

Rocket had promised him they would let him out of the airlock once the pollen stopped falling. Apparently it had affected them, though Rocket wouldn't explain in any detail and Groot hadn't seen any dramatic changes in their behavior. Perhaps he wouldn't. They all seemed new to him as he grows, even as they felt like fellow sprouts, like old friends. 

He didn't remember dying. But maybe he would. He wasn't sure if he wanted to.

Still, he remembered many things. It was easy to remember Rocket, his wild laughter, breaking out of prison after prison, the rush of escape even better than the payoffs Rocket chased. Groot remembered the last time he sprouted, how different it was then. The air was real, not recirculated, and the thick yellow pollen drifted with the breeze, seeking out other trees, finding something deep and true.

Groot sighed. Perhaps someday, he'd find that again. For now, he watched his pollen drift in the sterile air, and waited.


End file.
